


South for Winter

by Plus_Postive



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Winter needs a hug, and medical attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 00:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plus_Postive/pseuds/Plus_Postive
Summary: So what if there was a canon-divergent where Ironwood doesn’t just scold her. He shots her.
Relationships: Robyn Hill/Winter Schnee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	South for Winter

There isn’t hope left for him. 

Winter shakes under the annoyed gaze of General Ironwood. Harriet just had to tell. To stuck up in the past and too loyal to question reality. Winter’s body trembles. Fear is now horror. Her life is now in a balance. He killed councilman Sleet who else will he kill? Ace Ops watch in horror. Ironwood is going to kill her. Winter has met her end today.

So the Ace Ops believe. Ironwood naps of the left shoulder guard. The gun of which may take a thousand lives fires. Everyone watches as Winter tumbles to her knee. Curling around her shoulder as it bleed outwards. “Take her away. She’s a liability and a traitor.” Marrow grabs Winter as carefully as possible. Harriet however though in shock grabs Winter’s right arm and drags her. Marrow can’t do much. Once Ironwood calls the other Ace Ops to listen. Was he to speak up against madness. He may suffer a worse fate than Winter. 

Death.

Harriet couldn’t care less as she stood with a bleeding Winter. It was a strange sort of revenge. From being told to shut up to forcing a bleeding person to suffer. Thought devils advocate would say Harriet is trying to cope with Clover’s death. However as much a Harriet wished to get this traitor away and dealt with. It wouldn’t go smoothly. As a certain two criminals. Lay within the area. Robyn and Qrow.

Not even a second past before Harriet was out numbers by Robyn and Qrow. Leaving Winter to just stand their slowly drifting in and out if consciousness. Soon Harriet was once again bested. Once between team RWBY now by Robyn and Qrow. “Winter!” Robyn screeched. Running in front of her. “Your bleeding! You’ve been shot!” What happened!” Winter was unable to keep up. Though the loss was slow. It was still catching up with her. If they weren’t careful she’d pass out or worse die. “I’ll stay behind.” Qrow suggested. “What!” Robyn disagreed. “I have a feeling a certain other Ace Op isn’t gonna follow orders long.” He paused look at the elevator. “Besides if Ironwoods done that to Winter I may have to save ones life.” Robyn nodded wrapping Winter’s uninjured arm around her shoulders. “Right I’ll go yoink an airship and head down to mantle. I might even make a stop to where the mini hunters and huntresses are.” 

Robyn walked as fast as possible. If she didn’t move quick enough Winter might pass out. It was a race against the clock. Not only are you fighting blood loss but also being in the enemy’s base. “Winter talk to me.” Winter lifted her head trying to figure out what to say. “Weiss. We need.” She stops hissing out in pain. “To contact her.” Robyn nods. “Right contact braid girl about her sister anything else you need besides medical attention. “Weiss is at the Schnee manor.” Robyn looks at Winter. The gap between her and the airship shrinking. “What do you mean by Weiss is at the Schnee manor?” Robyn helps Winter into the ship. “We need to go there. We need to help.” Winter struggles. Trying to move her left arm the slightest way forward. “Fine we’ll go their after we get help. I have a strange feeling on how we should get their however.” Robyn begins the journey down.

Time skip~

“Winter? Come one let’s go.” Winter nods the brace had disconnected. The artificial aura. It was presenting though Impressive. It stretched the users aura as far as possible. Then uses the thin sheet of aura and artificially fuels it. Making a thin broken aura seem like a complete aura. Allowing the user to walk fight and do anything a normal huntress could do. However. Without it pain would return and the aura would shatter. Winter groaned. “Understood.” Robyn helped Winter out. Sneaking all the way to the Happy Huntress. “We will get you bandaged up then make a rest trip to the Schnee manor if you’d like.” Winter nodded. The blood loss becoming apparent. “Your very nice you know that. I miss you.” Robyn blushed. An old relationship ended by different paths finally United by war. “Thank you.” 

The rest of the Happy Huntress soon gathered round finding Robyn and a bleeding Winter. “What happened?” The innocent sheep faunus asked. “I don’t know okay. But I believe I has to do with Ironwood.” The other Happy Huntresses groaned. “Come on we need to get to salvation. And get Schnee over there patched up.” May spoke walking off. They laid winter down into the chair. “Winter this is gonna hurt but I need to move your arm. Fiona is hunting for some painkillers. The other two. Dunno.” Winter nodded. Hissing out at the unbearable pain coursing through her left arm. “I need my scroll. I need to do something.” She groans as Robyn wraps the banged around her shoulder. While applying pressure. “That I should of done sooner.” Robyn let’s put what seems like a slight breathy chuckle. “You sure still don’t know when to take a break don’t you?” Winter shushes her. Robyn bellows in laughter. “You love me.” Winter smiles “Yeah I do.” She looks away from Robyn “Sorry about before.” This time Robyn hushes her. “Hey it’s okay. We are gonna wait and see what team RWBY is gonna do.” Winter nods. “Can you cuddle me? I fear being alone.” Robyn smiles carrying Winter to her bed.

Time skip (past V8)

The Schnee family. All sitting around the table in the manor finally getting in some more family bonding. While Weiss still remains worried. Last time she heard from Winter was that she was alive. Injured but alive. The extent of the injuries. That’s what tormented Weiss. They had used gravity dust to keep Atlas in the air. It took a bit of magic but it worked. Then they heard a voice run down the halls. Calling Weiss and her family. Penny. “It’s sensational on who I saw just now.” Even human Penny was just as nice. “Who?” Willow spoke for Weiss. “Winter!” The Schnee family lay shocked. Then they looked at each other. Weiss biting out the room. Followed shyly by Whitley. Then Willow. Who walked next to Penny. Their Weiss saw. From the stairs. Winter. Who looked uncomfortable. She ran down. “Winter.” She cried. Crushing Winter in a tight hug. “Weiss please you making them worse.” Upon hearing that Weiss loosened her grip. “Sorry I’m just glad. You here. We can bond. As a family.” 

As Winter and Weiss hugged. Guilt ran through Winters mind just as the two missing Schnees appeared. “Hello Winter.” Whitley slowly spoke walking to the duo first. “Hello Whitley. How are you.” Winter smiled. “I’m great sister.” Whitley curtly responded. Winter looked up. There was Willow. Winter escaped Weiss’s grasp. Walking up to Willow. Tears slipping from her eyes. Grabbing Willow into a hug. “It’s so nice to see you again. Bit the drunk. But you. The woman I remember.” Willow smiled. “Yeah it’s much better isn’t it.” The hug soon grew. Whitley and Weiss carefully joining. Robyn standing watching her girlfriend finally reuniting with the family torn apart by a man driven by greed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I’d through a bit of Schnee family bonding in the end.


End file.
